Once a player always a?
by CHAYLORISAWESOME312
Summary: Troy Bolton is King of all players. He gets every girl he runs across He makes a promise to himslef to never let a girl change his life style no matter how perfect she is. He then meets a girl when he starts college. Can she change him? Troyella/Traylor
1. Meeting Troy Bolton

**Ok I k now you guyz are like geez she has another story and hasn't finished her other ones. Lol but I promise I will. Im currently working on AANBAN. But I thought I should really wirte this story because im currently getting over a situation with an ex I really use to love. But he's a huge player big time. SO this story sorta tells my story…….enjoy**

June 23, 2008

Troy Bolton stood outside in the hot summer day. Practicing for a game with the guys later that week. This was one of Troy's favorite seasons. Not just for getting out of school. But for nothing more than . The Girls. Troy was King of all players. It was unbelievable how many girls he could have crying over him in a minute. But he was taught from the best. His step-dad David. David had been Troy's Step dad since he was 3.

Since Mrs.Bolton and Mr. Bolton got in a huge argument. Huge enough to kill their marriage. Ever since Troy has been a one of a kind guy. But not in a good way. Troy would watch David charm his mom all the time. And even flirt with other women when hanging with David. Troy was to young to know better. So his mom never found out. Troy always remember David saying "See troy if you think about it. Being a player isn't all that bad. Just think of it keeping yourself form getting heart broken."

But back to Troy. Troy was now seventeen and soon to be 18 in July. To him it had been the best seventeen years ever. Considering all the attention he gets from the ladies. Whom he could give a crap about. He would tell any girl anything he thought…no he knew what they wanted to hear . Troy even made a promise to him self they he would never let a girl change his lifestyle. No matter how pretty of perfect. He just wouldn't let it happen. Not after what he learned from David.

While Troy made another shot he watched the ball fall to the ground as he heard giggles next door in the backyard. It sounded like girls. Troy made a smirk to himself at his plans he started to put together. He wiped the sweat of his head with his shirt and took off the shirt showing off all the results of hard work at the gym.

" Shar are you serious? He so did not do that to her" Gabriella Montez said laughing while sitting in the pool with her best friend Sharpay Evans. The two were talking about how their classmate Kelsi got dumped by her boyfriend Jason Cross.

" But he did. I felt so bad for her…Not!" Sharpay said laughing

The two girls started laughing again. They were two rich girls of East High. Also the two mean girls. No one ever dared to step in their path when in the hallways at school. Or the consequences of the lynching of their social life.

"So what are you-" Sharpay started off.

"Hello ladies" Troy said standing on a garden stool in his backyard to get a full view on his next weekly girlfriends or lay.

"Uh excuse me but this is a private backyard and your practically invading the property!" Sharpay said.

"Well sorry beautiful but I didn't catch that memo…sorry I must of over looked it in the "Rules of Sharpay evans book" Troy said with a wink.

"O don't even try and flatter me you …you Tall person!" Sharpay yelled.

"How do you even know her name?!" Gabriella asked joining in.

"O I just know things" Troy said with a smirk.

" But enough of the trivia. Let me introduce myself. I'm Troy-" Troy started.

" Bolton. From next door…I know" Gabi said blankly.

" Well I see I have a fan" Troy said smiling.

"Uh no pretty boy don't let your fake ego get even bigger!" Gabi said folding her arms.

" Ouch! Pretty boy huh? Alright I'll let that slide since your cute and all." Troy said.

" I mean I didn't want to say anything but your friend sharpay..she didn't catch my eye like you did" Troy said.

"Yea sure" Gabi said swimming to the other side of the pool since that was where Sharpay was.

Troy licked his lips and laughed to himself. These girls were hard to crack. But he would find a way. He always found a way. After all he was Troy Bolton. Step son of David Blanch.

Troy hopped off the graden stool and paced around for a minute. He then heard a bunch of yelling and crying.

" Fuck off Zeke!"

Troy ran to fence and looked through the peep hole of the wooden fence. He saw Sharpay looking sad and mad. It also looked like Gabi was trying to comfort her. From what he was guessing a break up just occurred.

"Shar…don't worry Zeke is a jerk for breaking up with you" Gabi said to her friend.

"Oh I can think of many other names to call him than just a jerk!" Sharpay said getting up and walking into her house being followed by her little yorkie.

Gabi sighed and walked back to the pool. She sat on the edge and let her feet dangle in the water.

Troy smiled and laughed to himself again. It was to perfect!. Troy took his phone out his pocket and turned up the volume loud enough for Gabi to hear him press buttons on it. He then ran in the house to make it look like he wasn't outside listening. He even put on his shirt.

Gabi jumped as she heard sharpay Yelling in her room in anger. She knew it was safe for her to leave her friend alone when she was angry.

Gabi then looked at the fence to her left when she heard a door close. It sounded like Troy coming back outside. She ran to the fence and looked through the peephole. It looked like he had took a shower because his hair was wet and he was now wearing blue basketball shorts instead of red. But it was all an act.

Troy acted like Zeke had called him and was telling him about the break up with Sharpay. Troy didn't even know who Zeke was.

"Yeah Zeke hey man what's up?" Troy said loudly on purpose because he saw Gabi peeping through the hole.

"Yeah I know Sharpay….She lives next door to me…really nice girl…why?" Troy asked talking to an imaginary Zeke.

" O ok…what?...well….You did what?!" Troy asked acting surprised.

"What do you mean you broke up with her?" Troy asked.

"Why…..What do you mean she wasn't " The one"?" Troy said making finger quotations not even sure if his explanation was right.

"Zeke out of all the idiotic things! I just met Sharpay a few minutes ago. Ok she may not be the nicest but She seems very sweet if you get to know her and she seems smart and cute" Troy said lying.

" You know what Zeke your making no sense You made a huge mistake..call me later" Troy said hanging up is phone.

Gabi leaned away form the peephole and leaned against the fence. She put her hand over mouth. Maybe she was wrong about Troy. Maybe he wasn't the player he seemed to be. Boy was she wrong about thinking Troy wasn't a player.

She then hear what sounded like a car turning on. She walked to the front yard and saw Sharpay in her pink mustang GT.

"Sharpay where are you going?" Gabi said running to the car.

"I'm going to the spa to get over…"him"!" Sharpay said.

"Shar it's not that serious he's just a guy you could get another guy in a flash" Gabi said.

" No Gabi Zeke was more than just another guy! …Oh! You wouldn't understand!" Sharpay said pulling off.

Gabi shook her head and walked into Sharpay's mansion. She was home alone. Sharpay's parents were on a week long cruise. And it was only Sunday. Gabi changed into some jeans and a blue American eagle cami tank top. She hoped on the couch and turned on the television.

At least an our passed and Gabi was asleep on the couch with the Spongebob Squarepants theme song echoing through the house. She was woken up by the loud doorbell. Gabi sat up and looked around until her vision was un blurry from sleeping. She got up and stretched. The doorbell rang again.

" I'm coming geez be patient" Gabi said shuffiling in her happy bunny socks that said " lets focus on me" on the front.

She opened the door and jumped as she saw Troy standing there.

" Troy what are you doing here?" Gabi asked.

" O sorry did I wake you?" Troy asked.

"Uh yea you did" Gabi said.

" Sorry..I just came over to see Sharpay..I know she feels bad about Zeke breaking up with her and all" Troy said lying.

"Well she's gone right now" Gabi said trying to make conversation with him short as possible.

"When will she be back?" Troy asked.

"Not that I know of not time soon" Gabi said switching weight to her other hip.

"Ok well sorry" Troy said.

Gabi started to close the door but it was stopped by Troy's hand.

" Troy what are you doing?!" Gabi asked.

"Look Gabriella Forgive me for being weird but I've been thinking about since I saw you today. I never seen a girl as beautiful as you. Please just let me get to know you." Troy pleaded acting it all.

Gabriella just looked at him not just wondering how he knew her name but what happened to the first Troy she saw that day.

"Troy…I" Gabi started.

Troy put his finger on her lips. Keeping her silent. Troy then took her hand and kissed it. Gabriella slowly raised her hand to her shoulder and letting it rest there.

" Goodnight Gabriella" Troy said walking off.

" Troy!..wait!' Gabi cried out.

Troy smirked to himself and turned around.

" Yeah Gabi?" Tory asked quickly changing his facial expression.

"I could use some company until Shar gets back" Gabi said with a smile.

Troy smiled and walked towards Gabi. They both walked in the house together. Troy felt like he succeeded again.

Troy watched Gabi go in the kitchen to get some lemonade and said to himself " One down….and many more to go".

But Gabi was only one girl he ran into. He was bound t run into a one of a kind girl. But not as soon as he thought.

**Ok so wut u think? I know a little weird. But yea lol. My ex doesn't use those kind of pick up lines but I tried to make it sound like Troy. The next Chapter will be a Troyella also. Traylor will be soon. Very soon. **


	2. Water bottles and Taylor

"Come on Troy…let me at least invite 4 girls

"Come on Troy…let me at least invite 4 girls?!" Curly haired Chad asked pestering Troy on letting him throw a big birthday bash for Troy's birthday. But Troy wasn't buying it.

"Chad for the last time. I don't do parties for birthdays!" Troy said throwing his hands up and stopped walking down the sidewalk.

"Ok…fine…I guess I have to tell all the college girls from UCLA to change their plans?" Chad asked walking behind Troy with a smirk on his face.

Troy stopped in his tracks.

"UCLA?...girls?" Troy asked with his back still to Chad.

"Yes sir" Chad said still maintaining his smirk.

"Chad my main man why don't we talk over this party you plan on throwing for me?" Troy said turning on his heel and walking towards his friend.

**With Taylor**

Taylor Mckessie Baylor walked slowly through the Albuquerque library downtown. She had her hair pinned up and was wearing a knee length yellow sundress and a mini jean jacket with white wedge heels with big rimmed glasses. She had honey brown eyes and soft caramel skin. She had long brown hair. It was rather straight unlike her brother Zeke.

After picking out six books of her choice she checked out and headed outside to her bike. She placed her books in her one strapped book bag and was on her way.

Taylor was rather quiet. She had her number of friends. Her best friend Kelsi and others. She was a normal teenager. Just on the more creative side. She enjoyed her spare time in the park drawing things that caught her eye. She painted on the balcony of her room. And she had a passion for chemistry like no other. Zeke often called her " The weirdest sister he ever had" considering she was the only one he ever had. But he loves Taylor to death and is very protective of her.

**With the guys at Zeke's house. **

The guys ran up and down the nice sized basketball court Zeke had in his backyard. They passed, shot and threw the ball for at least three hours or so. At around four in the evening The guys Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason took a water break. Troy felt kind of awkward meeting Zeke after that whole knowing about the break up with Shar and lying to Gabi. He was sure word would get out to Zeke very soon.

"Hmmm who ever knew Jason Matthew Cross had game in basketball?" Chad asked laughing and throwing himself in the chair on the patio.

Jason gave him a look and flipped him off. All the guys started laughing.

"Well Zeke I finaly got Troy to agree on the big party and we want it on Friday." Chad said.

"Alright! Sweet! Bring on the UCLA girls!!" Zeke said rubbing his hands together as if he was trying to start a campfire.

All the guys agreed in howls and whistles and toasted their water bottles and chugged it down in seconds.

"Hey Troy what's up with you and Gabriella Montez?" Zeke asked in a Spanish accent when he said "Montez"

Troy jerked his head back making a face and shook his head as if he was saying no.

"Nothing. She just some hoe I was messing with." Troy said sipping his water.

"That's sounds like the usual thought of a girl from Troy" Chad said laughing with Jason.

"Yeah well home girl's a hoe. When I say sit she lays down!" Troy said laughing.

"Troy do you think you ever going to settle down soon?" Jason asked.

"Uh hello I'm Troy Bolton. Troy Bolton does not "settle down". Troy said in a as a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah we'll see after your party" Jason said.

"Whatever" Troy said.

" My man Troy is going to be an animal at the party, its going to be like stepping in a "Player Play land!" Chad said dapping Troy off.

"That's right!" Troy said with a smirk.

"Hey Troy why don't you go get some more water bottles out the fridge" Zeke said to Troy blankly.

"Sure thing" Troy said hoping out of the chair and heading to the backyard door.

Just as Troy walked inside Taylor walked in the back yard rolling her bike through the backyard gate. Taylor rolled her eyes as she noticed her brother and his obnoxious friends.

"Well Well looked who walked in" Chad said smiling. He always did have a slight crush on Taylor but he never approached her to ask her out.

"Hey Tay Tay!" Jason said in a flirty tone.

"Chill guys!" Zeke said to his frisky friends.

"Hey Taylor I want you to come meet the guys" Zeke said.

Taylor started to refuse but she walked over anyways.

"Taylor this is Chad, Chad this is Taylor". Zeke said to Taylor who clearly looked un interested with Chad being the opposite.

"Hi Taylor" Chad said giving her a wink.

"Whatever" Taylor said rolling her eyes.

Zeke didn't bother to mention Troy who was inside because he heard how Troy talked about Gabriella he wouldn't dare let Taylor get involved with a guy like Troy Bolton.

**Meanwhile inside with Troy**

Troy struggled out the door with a dozen bottles of water in his arms. He continuously dropped the bottles for some reason. He was almost out the door when he dropped a bottle and it burst open on the floor. Troy cursed himself and the bottle and looked around for a towel.

**With the guys**

"Damn where the hell is Troy?" Chad asked.

"Right here" Troy said appearing with the water bottles in his arms and a wet shirt.

"Whoa dude what happened to you?" Jason asked laughing.

"One of the water bottles burst when I dropped it" Troy said throwing a water bottle to the guys one at a time and opening one for himself.

"Well Troy you missed Zeke's sis-" Chad started but was nudge in the arm by Zeke who shook his head "no".

"What?" Troy asked looking confused.

"Nothing bro Chad is trippin" Jason said laughing to play it off.

Troy gave them each a look and sipped his water.

Soon they were back to playing the game they knew best. Basketball.

**In the kitchen with Taylor**

"Yeah girl I know…..Right….I know" Taylor said on the phone with her best friend Kelsi.

"Well what do you say you come over today…..Jason is over here" Taylor said forgetting Kelsi hated Jason for breaking up with her.

Taylor took the phone away from her ear and rubbed her ear when Kelsi started yelling and fussing about Jason.

"Sorry Kels…chill…well unfortunately Chad is over here" Taylor said look said looking out the kitchen window over the sync.

Taylor then noticed a brown shaggy haired boy running up the court bouncing the ball. He had electric blue eyes and a smile and body like a Greek God. Zeke never mentioned him to her before. Why didn't she see him when she was outside? Taylor loved the way he flipped his hair back to wipe the sweat of his head.

"Yeah I'm still here……look Kelsi I'll….call you back" Taylor said closing her phone with her eyes still on Troy.

Taylor was memorized. She leaned on the window seal with her hand under her chin watching the way Troy moved. Who was he? Taylor thought. She had to get to know him.

"Arf!" Taylor's miniature yorkie Buttercup barked she put his paw on her leg.

"O hey buttercup" Taylor said picking her off the ground slowly taking her focus off Troy for once. Butter cup squirmed out of Taylor's arms and crawled to her shoulders causing Taylor's hair clip to unclasp and letting her long brown hair fall down and around her shoulders.

Outside with Troy was taking a break and something caught his eyes in the window. It was a girl. A beautiful one at that. Her eyes and skin was beautiful shades of brown. Her hair caressed her shoulders gently and her smile lit up the room. Troy stood there stunned at her beauty. He caught himself with a small smile on his face as he stared at her trying to keep control of her pet yorkie. Who was she? Why didn't Chad let him know who she was.

They had two things in common even if they didn't know each other. They had to get to know each other.

**Ok so what do you think? Good or bad? Honest reviews. THNX LUV YU GUYZZ!!**


End file.
